Problem: Subtract. $15.7 - 2.6 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}15.7 - 2.6\\\\ &=157\text{ tenths} - 26\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=131\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=13.1 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $1$ ${5}$ $.$ ${7}$ $2$ $.$ ${6}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${1}$ ${5}$ $.$ ${7}$ $-$ ${2}$ $.$ ${6}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $3$ $.$ $1$ $15.7 - 2.6=13.1$